By the Full Moon
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: It's a full moon, and that means that anything is game, and when a pregnant Jenny is added into the mix, things get silly...nonsensical Jibbs fluffy one-shot for Dr. Pepper Geek, to make her smile.


A/N: Here is a fluffy Jibbs nonsensical one-shot for Dr. Pepper Geek, who demanded something to cheer her up. Prompts were pregnant!Jenny, chocolate, cravings, married, Post-JD, and the quote "Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?". Hope you all enjoy, especially you Marisa!

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

* * *

><p>Her ankles itched.<p>

And she couldn't. Freaking. Reach them.

"Jethro!"

It was, after all, his fault she couldn't see her own two feet anymore.

"Yes dear?" Jethro asked in a mocking tone as he came into the living room of his father's house, finding his wife on the couch, an annoyed look on her face.

"I can't reach my ankle," Jenny said, her green eyes flashing as her husband came further into the room. "And it itches."

"So I'm guessing that you want me to scratch it?" he asked, coming over to where she sat, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her seven-month pregnant belly.

"Well, considering the fact the junior is in the way, yes, I'd appreciate it."

Jethro grinned as he reached over and scratched Jenny's left ankle, his fingers running around her bone before continuing upward, tracing a line up her calf and her knee, continuing up to her thigh before her voice stopped him.

"If your father walks in on you doing that, you get to be the one to smooth things over."

That stopped him in his tracks, horror crossing his face.

Jackson Gibbs had graciously taken Jenny into his home after the horror of California, and she'd been living there for the past six months. Jethro came up and visited every other weekend, although as her pregnancy progressed, he'd started coming earlier and earlier in the day, starting to come even on Friday afternoons. She knew he was nervous; they hadn't planned for a baby, and now, a baby was being born in the midst of confusion and chaos. However, they were happy to be becoming parents, and so far, Jenny had taken pregnancy well.

Expect, of course, for being able to scratch her own ankles.

"Is there anymore chocolate?" Jenny asked, drawing Jethro out of his reverie. Rolling his eyes, he stood and kissed her forehead, feeling her smile underneath him.

"I'm sure Dad has some around here," he said, leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen, finding the Hershey's bar and bringing it into his wife. She took it with a smile, patting the couch next to her, where he took a seat. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she took his hand, bringing it to the top of her belly, where he felt the baby kicking.

"Gibbs Junior is very awake tonight," Jenny said, loving the look on her husband's face when he felt their baby move.

"It's a full moon; maybe the baby is a werewolf," Jethro said, a slight growl in his voice. Jenny squealed, feeling his fingers dancing up her ribcage, tickling her. Somehow, he was on top of her, her belly pressing against him as she laughed underneath him, her face flushed with happiness. Suddenly her expression turned mischievous, her green eyes alight as her hand traveled up his thigh.

"Is that a gun in your pocket?" she asked, her tone velvet, making him tingle all over. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both looked up with expressions of horror at the sound of Jackson in the doorway, an amused smirk, one so similar to his son's, on his face.

"Jackson…" Jenny said, pushing Jethro off of her and trying to sit up, her face flushing pink in embarrassment. "This isn't what it looks like…"

"I think it looks like my son and my daughter-in-law gettin' it on," Jackson replied, causing Jethro to groan loudly and press his palm into his forehead and Jenny to gasp and cover her face in her hands. "What, I say that wrong?"

"No, no, you got it right Dad," Jethro said, cringing slightly as his wife sunk her nails into his thigh, clearly pissed at him. "Um…what do you need, Dad? You need the room or something?"

"No, just comin' in to say that I'm goin' to bed, tell ya to have a good night," Jackson said, his electric blue eyes gleaming as he looked at them. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Goodnight Jack," Jenny said, her face still pink as she waved to him from the couch.

"Night Dad," Jethro said, nodding, watching as his dad nodded to them before heading up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he left Jenny smacked Jethro in the chest, glaring fiercely at her husband.

"I cannot believe he walked in on us!" Jenny said, clearly still mortified.

"Jen, it could have been worse," Jethro said, shrugging. Jenny glared at him again, folding her arms.

"How?"

"He could have walked in on us conceiving Gibbs Junior," Jethro said, but Jenny did not appreciate his attempt at humor.

"That is not funny Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she said, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not kidding!"

"Well I thought it was pretty funny," Jethro said, leaning over and kissing her cheek, making her melt easily.

"God, I'm like putty in your hands," Jenny said, letting him pull her close, her head winding up on his chest as he flicked on the television, searching for a movie to watch. Selecting some adventure one, he ran his fingers up and down her back as they lay cuddled, her hands on his chest, twisting the fabric in her fingers.

They'd made it halfway through the movie before Jenny had to get up to pee.

"I will be glad when my bladder is no longer being squished," Jenny remarked when she sat back down, settling against his chest. Jethro snorted and kissed her hair, shaking his head slightly as she curled back up against him. Only ten minutes later, he heard her voice.

"Jethro…do we have ice cream?"

And all he did was smile at her cravings, because she was his, and she was there, and they were having a baby. He could touch her, and kiss her, and see her.

He'd get her ice cream any day of the week, as long as she was there.


End file.
